Nightmare
by LLPotter
Summary: Remus is having nightmares, Sirius comforts him. Warning: Slash RLSB The rating might be a bit high, but better safe than sorry! Please read and review.


Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I am not J.K. Rowling. ::bigger sigh:: I'm not incredibly rich. ::biggest sigh of all:: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the related characters. (wish I did)  
  
Warning: This contains slash of the RL/SB kind, don't like it, don't read it.  
  
A/N: When I first started reading/writing fan fiction, I said to myself no slash. Well I'm an avid reader, and here is my first slash fic. Isn't life funny!  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Remus watched as Dumbledore dropped dead onto the floor.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Family; dead.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Professors; dead.  
  
Then, out walked James. Remus tried to yell to him, but he was mute.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Next came Peter. Again Remus felt his speech abilities slip away.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
And finally, the one that he had been dreading the most; out walked Sirius. There he was so full of life, Remus wouldn't let it happen. He tried to yell, nothing came out. He tried to run to him, no use; his legs were frozen to the spot.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
His cheerful face turned to one of terror, as the life slipped out of him.  
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus!"  
  
Remus sat bolt upright, tears streaming down his face, body shaking. Next to him sat Sirius Black, alive and well.  
  
"Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Remus nodded, looked at Sirius, and cried harder. Sirius gently put his strong arms around Remus' thin body and pulled him close. Remus hugged back, and buried his face into Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"It's okay love. I'm here. It's all over now." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear. Sirius hugged him tighter, feeling like an anchor. Slowly, Remus' sobs slowed until all that was left was his ragged breathing.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sirius gently.  
  
There was a moment's pause, before Remus whispered "Dead. all dead."  
  
"Who was dead love?" Pried Sirius gently.  
  
"Family, professors, James, Peter, a..and You!" Sobbed Remus. They sat in silence, and the comfort of each others arms for a moment, then.  
  
"Promise that you'll never leave me," blurted Remus.  
  
Sirius sighed, then said, "No one make that promise." After a moments pause, he said "but I can promise that I'll always love you."  
  
"I'll always love you too!" said Remus. Then, "I guess that that's all that you can promise in this world." They smiled at each other, and then Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus on the forehead, then the nose, and finally, a very gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sealed with a kiss," whispered Remus, and returned the kiss.  
  
"Let's go back to sleep," said Sirius, "we'll get funny looks from James and Peter in the morning if were really tired. The fact that we sleep in the same bed already freaks them out." Remus gave a small, short laugh, and lay back down. Sirius laid down next to him, and wrapped his arms around the thin boy. Remus snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Goodnight love," said Sirius.  
  
"Night," replied Remus.  
  
Sirius started to gently stroke Remus' light brown hair. After about twenty minutes, the stroking ceased, and Remus could hear Sirius' breath become steady. But Remus didn't fall asleep for a long time. He just lay there in his lover's arms, listening to the steady beating of his heart.  
  
~*25 years later*~  
  
Remus watched, as the spell hit Sirius in the chest. Time stopped, as Sirius fell in a gentle arch, and through the veil, never to return. His brain screamed at him to go after Sirius, but his legs remained immobile. His arm around Harry felt like lead, as Harry struggled to go after Sirius.  
  
Remus heard himself say the words, but his heart didn't believe it. No, not Sirius. No, No, NO!  
  
Remus sat bolt upright, tears streaming down his face, his body shaking. He stared wildly around the empty room, and then laid back down, the tears coming harder and faster. This time, there was no Sirius to comfort him.  
  
"I'll always love you," he whispered.  
  
Remus curled up into himself, praying for all the misery to end.  
  
"Note to self; get a dreamless sleep potion!" he mumbled to himself, before slipping into the blackness of bittersweet sleep.  
  
~*End*~  
  
A/N: So, like it, don't like it? Tell me. I love reviews, so go review!- 


End file.
